Remember
by Read Lead Succeed
Summary: were a boy finds a dead body and he's on the rum
1. Chapter 1

The boy

Ouch my head. Where am I? Who am I? Ahhhhh dead Body. Oh my god I covered in blood. Ahhhhh the knife. I picked it up and chucked it. I don't know what to do. The, the dead man he's moving. Is he alive? I study him carefully. He opens his eyes. From his face he looks scared. Slowly by slowly he's moving away. I got up and ran not knowing where I'm going. I run up to the lift and a girl was standing there. She was wearing party clothes like she was out partying. She screams so loud. She looked at the man then at me. Gradually she was moving back then she clicked on the 8th floor button. I tried to calm her down but she screamed louder. The lift doors shut. I took the stairs as fast as possible. I need new clothes as these were all bloody. I saw a woman put clothes out for her son. I quickly jumped over the fence and grab them she saw me take them so I had to run a far distance. I had no idea where I was and where I was going. It was me left alone. Did I have parents? Any brothers or sisters? Am I a twin? I quickly went into the public toilets and changed into the clothes. A Nike black t-shirt, designer jeans and Nike hood jumper.

Charlotte

I just saw a man dead not only him but the killer to. What am I doing just standing here I need to call the police and the ambulance. I ran to my flat and that was on the floor that the man was dead on. I jumped over him and that's when I spotted the knife. The knife that killed him. I decided not to touch it as my DNA would be on it. I ran into the flat my mum was in bed and I woke her from the noise that I made "MUM CALL THE POLICE THERE'S A DEAD MAN IN FRONT OF OUR DOOR" "what are you doing coming back this late its 1:00am" I ignored her and I pick up the phone and dialled 911. "911 operators please state emergency" "there's a man dead in front of our house" "what's your name" "Charlotte Jones" "are you still at avenue flats" "yes" "floor 5 door 21" "yes" "ok help is on the way" I put the phone down and went to the dead man I check his pulse and he was dead I was too late. "Oh my god what happened" "a boy killed him" "don't just sit there next to him call the police" "I already did that" sometimes my mum can be so annoying "go and get some towels so we can stop the bleeding" "He's dead already so what's the point" just then the police and the ambulance are here. Paramedic's ran our way. I move out of the way for them to do their thing. "are you Charlotte Jones the one who called 911" "yes" "we need to talk to you" just as I get up my mum buts in "I'm coming with you to" Charlotte's mother Maureen says. The polices look at each other and then carry one walking. We go down outside our flats "Charlotte Maureen I'm detective Cleon and this is detective Ferguson" "oh my god I didn't know what to do" "calm down Charlotte" Detective Cleon said. My mother put my arms around me. People out on the street were looking at us. It was quite funny seeing my mother in her pick gown with cops. "can you tell us what happened right from the begging" DI Ferguson asked "well I was just coming back from my friend's house and a boy I think he was the same age as me or one year older I don't know coming towards me then I saw the dead man I looked at the boy and he was covered in blood. He wanted to kill me as he was coming closer. I had to run so I clicked on the 8th floor button" "then what did you do" "I came to my flat to call the police" "ok Charlotte you were a very brave person" I was still afraid and terrified.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy

I came out of the toilet and stared to walk very fast. As I was walking I had to look back just in case that woman found me. I have nowhere to go. I have no home. I'm no one. I'm a junkie on the streets. I walk and walk until I'm shattered. I need to get out of this town. I sit down in the park. I'm so tired that I could fall asleep any moment now. I spot a little club house for children to play in. that would be a nice place to sleep. I went through the little door. I lied down and fell asleep straight away.

I woke up from a girl trying to play in the club house. I went out straight away I looked at the street clock and it was 3:00pm. I passed Curries and through the window there were TV's and they were on BBC news the news reporter said "a murder happened at avenue flats a man in his late thirty's was found dead he was stabbed in his left side of his stomach. A girl Charlotte Jones found the man and saw the killer. We have her here with us to tell us all about it" that was that girl I tried to calm down but she kept on screaming like a pig "a boy I've never seen him before killed that man and then he tried to kill me" WHAT she is a liar that fat pig I never tried to kill that man he was just there "thank you Charlotte London BBC news" I wish if I had that knife I would of killed her. I carried on walking and found shops that sounded very unusual like Noam's and that's a hair shop. I walked and walked until I got to a train station. If I could get a ticket I would be out of this town. I only need to find out the prices. "£5.00 WHAT that would take ages to save up. Well I'll just have to stay a little longer in this town. "Hey mate can I help you with anything" an old man said "um no thanks" I walked off. I stood outside begging for money in front of Westfield. That's a good place to beg people have a lot of money on them. As people were walking by they would not give some money to me not even a little, they would not feel sorry for me and not even look at me. I'm just an invisible person. I wonder if I had a home once before, a family that loved me. Once I finished begging I had £1.00 but I need that for my trip out of this gloomy town so no food for me.

Charlotte

Today was gonna be a good day I am gonna be on TV Ahhhhh. I have to look my extra best. Now what shall I wear the pink dress Na, ah this one. As I was straitening my hair they had already come. I can't go out now looking like this. My mum knocks on the door saying the TV presenters have come. "Be out in a minute" I roughly brush my hair and put on my makeup. "hello Charlotte I'm Dan and this is Ben short for Benjamin and the rest of the crew that are not going to be on the TV" introduced Dan "Hi" I said shyly. I almost feel sorry for the crew they don't get to be on TV but only special people like me get to have opportunities like this. "Ok Charlotte you sit there and Dan will be here. Ben will sit behind the camera so he can take notes for his article. Your mum needs to be out of the way. There all done. Ok coming live in 5, 4, 3," he put his hand up and counted to 2 to 1 without speaking. "Hello and welcome today we are at Charlotte Jones house the witness of the murder of David Graham. Charlotte why don't you tell us what happened from the being" "um well I was coming back from a friend's house when I saw a boy covered in blood then I saw the dead man. The boy was coming closer and closer he wanted to kill me I screamed loud as I could so someone could hear me but no one did. I clicked on the 8th floor and he was gone when I came back" "why did you go back?" "well because I needed to call the police and my house was on that floor" "were you scared when you saw the dead man" "well na then. Obviously I was. I just saw a man dead and the killer" "thank you charlotte for coming here" well actually you came here I said in my head. He turns to the camera and says "London BBC news" "and off air" one of the crew members say. They all say Good Bye when I mean Good Riddance. I thought that being on TV would be fun but it wasn't. I hope I looked my best. I don't want anyone laughing at me. "well there gone now all that talking must of made you hungry do you want some food" mum asked "no I'm not hungry" I grabbed my jacket and went out of the door before my mum could say anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake's Parents

In a police station a husband and wife are sitting in the waiting room crying as their son Jake did not come home yesterday night

"Don't worry I'm sure they will find him" Tom said his wife Stacy.

Tom put his arms around Stacy for comfort.

"Mr Macalister please come in now"

Tom Macalister got up and went into the room.

"Why isn't my wife allowed in" He asked

"we will like to interview you separately we think it would be better like that. Tom sat down in the chair

"ok when did you find out that he was missing" DI Lewis asked

"he didn't come back at 9:00pm so we waited and he still wasn't back. We went out to look for him and we couldn't find him."

"So Jake's 15 years old" Tom nodded

"Did he ever run away before"

"No he loves us and we love him"

"was he involved in any gangs or something"

"NO I raised my son to be a good man"

"why did you say I"

"what"

"you said I not we raised our son to be a good man"

"dose that matter"

"has you wife hit Jake before"

"excuse me MY WIFE WILL NEVER DO THAT WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY"

"sir we just need information to find your son Jake"

"sorry….we just want our child back. He's out there all alone. We just want him with us at home safe. Can you please find him"

"we will do everything to find him" Tom got up and left the room.

The police called Stacy in for questioning.

The boy

I hate Charlotte. If I was the killer of David then she would be dead. How dare she say that? I was going to kill her, yeah righ'. Not knowing where I'm going I spot the police everywhere one of them came up to me.

"Um have you seen this boy his name is Jake Macalister"

I studied the picture carefully. That boy looks like me. Is that me, no it can't be? The police man looked at me cautiously. I turned away from his eyes quickly.

"No I haven't"

"Ok" the police man said still looking at me

"were you going kid"

"home" I speedily walked away as fast as I could. I turned around and the police man was talking on his walkie-talkie he looked my way and I hurriedly walked away. Is that boy really me? No it isn't It's probably be one of those lookalikes that you have somewhere in the world. I tried to stay away from the police where ever I went.

Jake's parents

"Mr and Mrs Macalister can you come into the room now"

both of them got up and went in. they took their seats.

"One of our men found a boy that looked a little bit like Jake" DI Lewis said "why didn't you take him in we could of identified him" Tom said

"he said he was going home"

"he could have been lying" Tom shot back

"we are going to keep a close eye on this boy"

Mrs Macalister just sat there holding Mr Macalister's hand.

"You know most parents will hate the sight of each other if there child disappeared" DI Lewis pointed out

"what are you trying to say" Tom replied

"normally the parent would blame the other parent that the child has gone but you two are just…." "Are you trying to say that it's our fault that Jake has gone"

"well not really"

Tom looks at Mrs Macalister. She's not looking at anyone just at the mirror in the room

. "Please just find my boy" she finally said

"it's been a few day that Jake has gone missing would you like to go on broadcast that he's gone"

DI Lewis said. Tom looked at Mrs Macalister and nodded

"yeah we think that would be great"

"how about tomorrow" Di Lewis suggested. Both of the Macalister's nodded their heads

Charlotte

I was walking to my friend Lucy's house. I knocked on the door and Lucy's mother opened the door.

"Oh hello Charlotte"

"hello Mrs Gawain is Lucy there?"

"Yeah she's in the sitting room"

she moved out of the way for me to come in. I walked in and headed to the living room.

"Hey Lucy"

"Hey Charlotte. I just saw you on TV"

"yeah I just came around to talk about that"

"that's good tell me all about it"

"well it all went like this…


End file.
